noordinaryfamilyfandomcom-20200223-history
No Ordinary Visitors
Episode Summary Jim's in-laws, Barbara and Allan, arrive for a surprise visit and Stephanie and Jim scurry to keep their powers a secret. However, they soon realize that something is going on. Meanwhile, Jim tries to track down some home invaders while trying to maintain his secret, and wants Daphne to help over Stephanie's objections. Full Recap Stephanie's parents come to visit. Mr. and Mrs. Stafford are making supper, and Mrs. Stafford calls her son Trent down from his video games. When he doesn't respond, she complains that they can't eat together like a normal family. Jim insists that they're a normal family, but Stephanie notes that they mostly talk about their powers. She wishes that they could be a bit more normal. Home invaders storm into the Stafford house and subdue Mrs. Stafford. Mr. Stafford throws a pot of boiling water into one robber's face, but the others subdue him. The injured robber removes his mask and goes to the bathroom to examine his burns, and finds an oblivious Trent playing his video game. He draws a gun and advances on the boy. JJ is telling his parents that Daphne tried to use her telepathy on a dog when there's a knock on the door. Stephanie answers it and finds herself facing... her parents, Barbara and Allan. They say that they were on their way to Allan's veteran convention and decided to stop by to help for a few days. The Powells go outside to get the luggage, and Stephanie tells the kids to act like they're normal. They object and Jim agrees. Once the kids go inside, Jim wonders what the problem is with demonstrating their problems, and notes that Allan has never liked him. He thinks Allan might think he's worthy of his daughter. Stephanie insists that they can't know and Jim reluctantly agrees. The next morning, the kids leave for school and Barbara is discovered that Stephanie has the house fully stocked. Jim's phone rings and he takes the call from George, who tells him that home invaders attacked the Staffords and put the father in the hospital. Jim makes his excuses and leaves over Stephanie veil's objections. Allan wonders if Jim runs out a lot, and Stephanie prepares to go. Barbara reminds her to take the car keys. At the station, Jim recognizes the Staffords because Trent did a show with Daphne in middle school. He offers to help, but Cordero notes that the robbers had a mask and there's nothing Jim can do. Once the detective leaves, George thinks they need to check it out, but Jim says he promised not to crimefight while his in-laws are visiting. Barbara checks out the house and finds drawers of junk food, as well as dozens of pairs of sneakers. She and Allan confront Jim and Stephanie, and ask about the holes in the wall. The Powells claim that they're redecorating, and Jim claims he's eating the food. Outside, Stephanie worries that her parents know, but Jim insists that they can act normal for 48 hours. At school, Daphne talks to Trent about the robbery. He insists that he didn't see anything, but Daphne "hears" him thinking that he lied to the police. When Daphne touches his arm, she gets mental images of what he saw that night, including the face of the injured robber. Allan tries to figure out what's wrong with his car, and tells JJ that he has to find something to be good at, and he shouldn't expect to do anything intellectual. JJ realizes what's wrong with the car using his superpower, and asks Allan what he'll do if he can't find out what's wrong with the car. Allan says that he'll stay outside until he does, and JJ leaves without helping. Daphne tells her parents what she saw, and Jim wants to know the robber's description. She figures she can touch Trent again and learn more info, but Stephanie doesn't want her being involved. JJ comes in and insists they need to tell Allan and Barbara because they still think he's incompetent. Jim insists they have to act normal, and has Stephanie spend the day with her mother while JJ lets Allan beat him at pool. That night, George calls Jim as he sleeps and says that he's out patrolling. He guilts Jim into coming along, and Jim sneaks out. He's unaware that Allan is on the couch, and has noticed him leaving. As he leaps across town, Jim complains about how Allan has treated him all these years. A patrolman, Office Hartwick, pulls George over, but the ADA gets in his face and accuses him of profiling. Hartwick quickly lets him go. The next day, Daphne approaches Trent again and offers him Barbara's cookies. She offers to let him talk to her and takes his hand, and gets clearer impressions face. Daphne also discovers that the robber told Trent that he'd come back and kill his parents if Trent said anything to the police. She then goes to the station and tells her father what happened. When Jim tells her to drop it, Daphne insists that she can't live with what would happen if someone else was harmed. Jim gives in and starts doing the sketch. Stephanie shows Barbara her lab and introduces her to Katie. Barbara likes her, and Stephanie privately asks Katie to come to dinner to act as a buffer. Katie suggests that Stephanie might give Barbara a chance, but Barbara off-handedly puts her down again. Jim gives the sketch to Cordero and claims that Trent gave him the description. Cordero wonders why Trent came to Jim, and Jim asks Cordero not to reveal where the lead came from. Cordero tells Jim that he'll keep Trent's name out of it. JJ takes Allan to a pool hall. JJ avoids using his powers to win, and Allan patronizes him and takes his money. He then asks about Jim's strange hours. When Jim arrives, Allan points out that he told Stephanie that she'd have to live with her mistakes as he walked her down the line. Irritated, Jim tells JJ to play to win. Stephanie takes Barbara for lunch. When Barbara wonders if something is wrong, Stephanie complains about how she always judges her, and insists that she has it all. JJ makes shot after shot, and then offers to make a three-ball shot to win the game. Allan bets his car against JJ's summer vacation and ignores Jim's warning, insisting that he knows JJ can't do it. Jim says that Allan would be surprised at what the family can do if he gives them a chance. JJ computes the angles and makes the shot. Stephanie is making supper when she sees a news broadcast featuring the robber's face. Outside, Jim explains what happened and admits that he let Daphne help. As he heads for the station, Daphne comes out to complain, and warns that Trent is in danger. Jim says that he'll handle it and leaves. The robber is at his apartment when he sees the broadcast on the news. At the station, Cordero says that he worries about people, not promises, and tells Jim that he let his emotions get in the way. However, he does say that he put a guard on the Stafford house, and figures the kids will be fine. Stephanie is preparing supper when Barbara offers to help. She insists she has everything under control, and then secretly uses her powers to get dinner set up. However, Barbara says that it'll be cold by the time Jim gets home. Jim leaps with George onto a roof near the Stafford house. George realizes that the cop watching the house is Hartwick. He figures that the sketch shared off the robbers. Stephanie calls Jim to tell him about dinner, and George tells him to go and deal with it while he watches the Staffords. The Powells have dinner with the Cranes and Katie, and Allan points out that the meal is ruined because Jim was late. George calls and Jim takes the call, and then claims that he got a call from a station. Allan accuses him of getting the call from a woman, and Barbara has the children leave. Once they're gone, Allan accuses Jim of having an affair. Jim wants to tell him the truth, but Stephanie refuses to give him permission to tell. Stephanie snaps at her parents, accusing them of thinking she's a bad parent and refusing to learn about their grandchildren. She goes outside and then superspeeds to the Grand Canyon and contemplates the vast chasm. George tries to get down from the roof and falls. Meanwhile, the robber sneaks up on Hartwick and knocks him out. George gets there and realizes what happened. He calls Jim and says he has to get over there now. The robber finds Trent hiding in the closet, and promises not to hurt him. Trent reluctantly emerges and insists that he didn't say anything, and the robber prepares to shoot him. Jim runs in, blocks the shot, and jumps out the window with Trent. The police arrive and arrest the robber, and Jim runs off. Jim comes home and finds Stephanie waiting for him. She kisses him and then admits that there is a huge chasm between her and her parents, but part of it is because they haven't been honest with them. Stephanie figures it's time to stop running. As the couple kiss, Allan watches from the shadows. Daphne talks to Trent at school and he says that he doesn't know who rescued him. She touches his hand and sees a telepathic picture of Jim's face, but Trent insists that he didn't see the face. The Cranes prepare to leave by taxi, and Stephanie tells them that Jim has something to say. He starts to explain that he's been helping, but Barbara assumes that he's been going out to help the homeless. She and Allan figure that explains the stashed food and the shoes, and are satisfied that Jim is worthy of their daughter. Jim lets Allan apologize for being out of line, and Barbara admits that she felt unworthy after seeing what Stephanie has done with her life. Stephanie assures her that she did everything for her wife and kids. Jim asks for permission to marry his daughter, and Allan concedes that she's already in good hands. He lets JJ keeps the car keys, insisting that a bet's a bet. Once the Cranes leave, Stephanie tells JJ that he can keep the car, but Daphne will drive it until JJ can drive it in two years. Daphne takes them for a drive, but the engine overheats. Daphne uses her power to realize that JJ can fix it. He needs tools, and a glimpse at the underside of the car. Stephanie superspeeds home to get the tools, while Jim lifts the car. JJ fixes the car and the family celebrates. Cast Michael Chiklis - James "Jim" Powell, Sr Julie Benz - Stephanie Powell (née Crane) Kay Panabaker - Daphne Nicole Powell Jimmy Bennett - James "JJ" Powell, Jr. Autumn Reeser - Katie Andrews Romany Malco - George St. Cloud Stephen Collins - Dr. Dayton King﻿ Quotes Trivia Gallery See Also